Hasta el último aliento
by Juri
Summary: Cap. 4 y ultimo. Sí, regresó D. Por fin el desenlace de esta historia. Anna e Yoh quieren solucionarlo todo, pero cómo lo lograran? ENJOY IT!
1. Prólogo

Hasta el último aliento  
  
1. Prólogo  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Realmente desde pequeños habia sucedido, los habian comprometido en matrimonio. El, un chico distraído, alegre y que necesitaba mano dura; ella, la chica fría y extricta que podria hacer de el un hombre perfecto.  
  
Que se podia decir, la pareja ideal.  
  
Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyôyama, desde pequeños mostraban claras muestras de amor mutuo.  
  
Ella, lo entrenaba sin cesar, el, obedecia sin reprochar. Esa era la mejor forma en la que expresaban su amor, todos sus amigos cercanos lo sabian... y no se atrevian a dudar.  
  
Pasaron los años, el chico de cabellos castaños se habia convertido en el Shaman King, para darle grandes lujos y riquezas a su querida prometida.  
  
Era por ello que lo entrenaba... y no, no por las grandes casas, joyas o dinero que este pudiese darle.  
  
El simple hecho de tener su amor le bastaba, y le bastaba para mucho.  
  
Pasaron los años, como sin nada.  
  
Annita, era una mujer de provecho, bastante culta y de la misma forma hermosa. Hacia un tiempo habia desarrollado cualidades en las artes manuales. Lo cual seria de gran ayuda para cuando vinieran los hijos, o al menos eso decia el Shaman King.  
  
Yoh, seguia siendo tan olgazan como siempre, aunque siempre asistía a su trabajo (puntualmente) y obtenia de buena manera el dinero, además de que se ocupaba de las tareas del hogar y cocinar (por ordenes de su prometida). Lo cual llegaria a ser un gran ejemplo para sus hijos cuando estos llegaran, eso decia la rubia.  
  
Habia llegado el feliz matrimonio, aunque no tan feliz para ellos.  
  
Realmente creyeron al principio que todo seria feliz, una grata familia de shamanes, una casa suficiente para cuidarlos a ellos, sus hijos y los colados amigos de Yoh que de vez en cuando se aparecian por ahí.  
  
Los regalos, habitaciones, canciones... ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta los pañales estaban listos! Solo faltaba un mínimo detalle... simplemente aquello, sin el cual, no se podria formar una familia feliz...  
  
-¡Levantate olgazan!-gritaba la fría rubia mientras le quitaba el futon de encima a su esposo, a quien le salia una burbuja de la nariz. La chica levanto una ceja mientras mostraba bastante enojo en sus ojos-¡No me colmes la paciencia, sera mejor que te apresures o no llegaras al trabajo!  
  
-Voy Anna...-dijo perezoso, como si fuera un niñito de escasa edad.  
  
El chico se levanto arrastrando los parpados, mientras se quitaba los escasos cabellos que estorbaban en su frente y comenzaba a doblar el futon.  
  
Se metia directamente al baño, donde 10 minutos después salia como un hombre nuevo. Peinado, bien vestido y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Se limitaba a tomar una de las tostadas que se encontraban encima de la mesa y untarlas de mantequilla, un poco de café el cual se tomaba rapidamente para después conducir el auto hasta su trabajo, no sin antes darle un cariñoso beso de despedida a su mujer.  
  
Todos los días eran así, los dos años que llevaban casados se repetia la misma rutina. Aunque, la sonrisa que mostraba Yoh con el tiempo se iba opacando, y el beso que su mujer y el compartian, se limitaba a un ligero toque de labios.  
  
Todo habia cambiado, y al parecer, no era para bien.  
  
-Yoh, ¿podrías dejarme el auto? Necesito ir a comprar la despensa...-decia Anna, justo cuando este se disponia a ir al trabajo. Sin despedirse, como los ultimos días.  
  
-Claro Anna...-dijo con cierta pereza, mientras cargaba su saco como un costal cualquiera-...lo desocuparias para la tarde?  
  
-Si- se limitó a decir  
  
-Entonces me lo llevare a la hora de la comida, si no te molesta-  
  
-No es molestía, es tu auto-dijo secamente.  
  
Y así, con un ligero meneo de mano se despidió mientras vagaba por las calles.  
  
Veía a todas aquellas parejas pasar felizmente, algunas paseando a sus hijos en carreolas, otras empujando a sus niños en el tobogan o en los columpios.  
  
Aunque no lo pareciera, ese aire llenaba de melancolia a Yoh. El simple hecho de pensar como su mujer no habia comentado nada sobre tener hijos le asustaba...  
  
Realmente su matrimonio se estaba desmoronando, pero algo le decia que no debia impedir que sucediera.  
  
Yoh no habia tomado la iniciativa de tener hijos, y eso le preocupaba... ¿Qué tal si Yoh ya no la queria? ¿Y si el buscaba una mejor vida alejada de ella?  
  
La rubia trato de alejar ese pensamiento durante el resto del camino, pero se le era imposible.  
  
Por mas que quisieran, por mas que trataran, no podian evitar en que podria terminar su matrimonio...  
  
Separación.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
  
Ok! Heme aquí yo, trayendo un nuevo fic ^^... ¡Por cierto! Antes de que ustedes me maten... (señala a las fans del YohxAnna que estan a punto de linchar a Juri) ...es mi deber informarles que este fic no va a terminar como ustedes creen... bueno, quien sabe como lo crean =P, pero realmente les va a gustar el final ^^.  
  
Antes de continuar este fic debo preguntar.... ¿Realmente les gustan mis fics? Ya saben, eso de los reviews a veces llega a desanimar mucho, y si de repente noto que a la gente no le agradan mis fics ¿para que sigo escribiendolos? Así que espero sus comentarios, para seguir escribiendo este o cualquiera de mis otros fics ^^.  
  
Si u leita!  
  
Juri-chan  
  
mashi@otakumail.com 


	2. Aprendiendo a Jugar

Hasta el último aliento  
  
2. Aprendiendo a jugar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Levántate olgazán!-gritaba de forma fría una hermosa rubia de ojos oscuros. Anna Kyôyama, iniciando el cuento de nunca acabar con su esposo.  
  
-Voy Anna...-dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños con pereza.  
  
Se levanto de su futon mientras retiraba los cabellos estorbosos de su frente y comenzaba a doblar el futon.  
  
-Eh... Anna...-dijo Yoh antes de que su mujer saliera de la habitación- ¿Crees pueda invitar a un miembro de mi equipo de trabajo a la cena?  
  
-¿Tengo que cocinar algo en especial?-dijo volteando y con una mirada un tanto fulminante  
  
-No, será una cena informal...-dijo Yoh mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente-...puedes ordenar comida preparada si quieres  
  
-De acuerdo, pero no tengo pensado acostarme tarde-después de decir esto, la mujer le dirigió una limitada sonrisa al menor Asakura y se retiro, dejando al marido un tanto sorprendido.  
  
Diez minutos después, el joven ya estaba vestido con su típico traje y bien peinado.  
  
Se despidió de su mujer con un beso, mientras esta le respondía y lo despedía de la mejor manera deseándole suerte en su trabajo.  
  
--------------  
  
Anna se encontraba poniendo la vajilla en la mesa. Eran las nueve de la noche y su esposo no tardaría en llegar a la casa.  
  
Sirvió los tallarines que había pedido en un fino plato, donde coloco unos cuantos adornos haciendo que el plato luciera realmente hermoso. Se dirigió al comedor y puso el plato al centro de este, rodeado por la fina vajilla y hermosos adornos de flores y papel china.  
  
-¡Ya llegue!-se escucho la voz de su marido entrando a la casa, se limitó a arreglarse un poco su corto cabello y plancharse la falta negra que usaba con las manos.  
  
Se dirigió a la entrada, donde seguramente estaría su esposo con su compañero de trabajo  
  
-Buenas noches...-dijo, sin cambiar el semblante de su cara, no lo hizo hasta encontrarse frente al compañero de su esposo, o debería decir... ¿compañera?  
  
-¡Buenas noches!-dijo muy alegre y dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa a la rubia. Era alta y de tez blanca y bastante suave. Su cabello era color rosado, este amarrado con una coleta, la cual era bastante larga y sus ojos del mismo color, un tanto mas oscuros.  
  
Llevaba puesto el traje de trabajo, color verde-azulado con una pañoleta color lila alrededor de su cuello. Quizá todo estaría bien si no fuera por la forma en que la falda se usaba.  
  
-Mi amor, ella es Tamao-dijo Yoh con una grata sonrisa-Tamao, ella es mi esposa, Anna.  
  
-Mucho gusto, Tamao Tamamura-dijo la chica mientras estiraba la mano hacia la rubia, quien aún seguía incrédula ante la mujer que tenia en frente.  
  
Realmente era muy hermosa, quizá demasiado, además de que era bastante alegre y no se le notaba cara de que fuera muy tonta. Anna miro con el entrecejo fruncido a Yoh... No le agradaba en los mas mínimo que se estuviese llevando con esa clase de amistades, y no era exactamente por el ejemplo que pudiese darle...  
  
-Lo mismo digo, Anna Kyôyama-se limitó a decir-la mesa esta servida, por favor, pasen a cenar.  
  
Los recién llegados asintieron con la cabeza mientras agradecían y pasaban al comedor guiados por la rubia.  
  
En el corto trayecto al área de cena, Anna pudo observar lo demasiado bien que Yoh se llevaba con su compañera de trabajo... realmente seria su compañera de trabajo o algo más?  
  
Bien, el matrimonio se estaba desmoronando, pero las ultimas dos semanas los dos habían tratado de arreglarlo y estaba funcionando, bastante bien.  
  
Ahora, cuando todo se iba solucionando, llegaba la mujer esa a arruinarlo todo, eso no le parecía en lo más mínimo a Anna.  
  
-¿Y a que se dedica usted señora Asakura?-eso que había dicho Tamao se había escuchado muy bien, y Anna quería que la pelirosada lo entendiera y no le quedara la menor duda.  
  
-Me dedico a hacer arreglos para fiestas y demás por pedido-dijo Anna, mientras terminaba de tragar sus tallarines-¿Usted es miembro del equipo de trabajo de MI esposo, cierto?  
  
-Si, así es-dijo notando el acento que la rubia puso en el "Mi"-Y no sabe que honor es trabajar con un hombre como Yoh, realmente me encanta.  
  
1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... Anna contaba en su mente, después de casi escupir el agua en la cara de la invitada. Eso de "encanta" no le había agradado, y su intención no era armar una escena esa noche, no le daría el gusto a nadie.  
  
-Me da gusto...-se limitó a decir mientras miraba su plato como sin nada.  
  
-Realmente es afortunada señora Anna-hey! ¿Dónde quedo el "señora Asakura" ¿Y el respeto a propiedad ajena? ¡Como se atrevía a abrazar a Yoh frente a su esposa!-Un esposo como el es realmente para envidiar a alguien, debería cuidarse o cualquiera se la quitaría.  
  
1... 2... ¡BASTA! El rubor de Anna se pinto de rojo ante la ira que corría por sus venas. Tamao estaba coqueteando con su esposo ¡En su propia cara! Mientras que el baboso de Yoh, no hacia nada en lo absoluto.  
  
Se levanto de la mesa, mientras miraba con furia a los dos "tortolitos".  
  
Se limitó a decir un "con permiso" mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras. No daría ni una sola explicación aunque la pidieran llorando. Si se largaba, no era el problema de ninguno de ellos.  
  
Subió las escaleras con cierta ira mientras dejaba a los compañeros de trabajo, mirándola con ciertas interrogantes en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Muy bien Anna!- se decía mientras se encerraba en su habitación y se aventaba en el futon-Acabas de armar una grandiosa escena, y ahora dejaste a esos babosos solos...  
  
La rubia se detuvo en un instante, mientras sus ojos se abrían como plato.  
  
Azotó un puñetazo contra el suelo, mientras maldecía lo que había hecho.  
  
Había dejado solos a su marido a la zorrita de Tamao ¿Serian capaces de hacer "algo" mientras ella estuviese en su habitación.  
  
No... Yoh no se atrevería... aunque el simple hecho de la situación actual en que estaba su matrimonio era una razón... y una muy buena.  
  
Tomo un labial, uno de los pocos que le habían regalado en la boda, y se lo puso para utilizarlo como excusa por la que se había ido sin despedirse.  
  
Es extraño todo lo que un hombre ocasiona en una mujer.  
  
Bajo las escaleras mientras se pasaba bruscamente las manos por la cara, buscando rastro alguno de líquido en sus ojos.  
  
Al no encontrarlo, continuo su camino.  
  
No tardó mucho en llegar al fin de las escaleras, donde solo bastaría con doblar una esquina para encontrarse a su marido con la indeseada visita.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al observar las dos figuras que se encontraban a plena luz de las velas.  
  
Completamente juntas, mano con mano, cara con cara, labio con labio.  
  
-¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un desgraciado Yoh!-dijo interrumpiendo la acción de los muchachos.  
  
La rubia, mientras sentía como una explosión marca erupción volcánica estaría a punto de estallar dentro de ella, arrojo lo primero que estuvo a la mano.  
  
Un candelabro, uno de los tantos regalos de boda que se les había dado fue arrojado con muy buen tino al marido, quien trataba de explicar lo sucedido.  
  
-¡Joven Yoh!-chilló Tamao mientras se inclinaba a su ahora llamado amante, el cual debido al impacto había caído al suelo con un enorme chipote en la cabeza-¡Señora Kyôyama!  
  
-¡Tu cállate zorra o terminaras peor!-Anna se dirigió a la puerta donde se colgó su saco y abrió la puerta-Te recuerdo que las prostitutas trabajan en el prostibulo, no en la casa de una pareja.  
  
Después de decir esto, la rubia azotó la puerta mientras dejaba con cara de tonta a la pelirosada observando a la puerta.  
  
Ahora estaba sola, vagando por las calles, sin ninguna pertenencia mas que un estúpido labial y un saco que le abrigara.  
  
No sabia que hacer... era plena noche y todo se empezaba a poner bastante peligroso.  
  
Sin dinero y mas furia de la que jamás había sentido, se encontraba caminando como espíritu condenado en la calle llena de luces y hombres de negocios buscando placer.  
  
¿Porqué de repente se habrá acordado de Yoh?  
  
Caminó durante unas cuantas horas, sin saber que hacer y tratando de buscar alguien que pudiera recibirla a estas horas de la noche.  
  
Fue entonces que se encontró frente a un edificio, bastante lujoso.  
  
Observó la dirección mientras recordaba a alguien que realmente podría ayudarle.  
  
-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?-escuchó una voz detrás de ella, esta volteo bruscamente preparada a atacar-¿Anna?  
  
-¡Vaya, que sorpresa!-dijo la rubia mientras cambiaba su semblante de combate  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo el joven que estaba frente a ella.  
  
-Tuve unos cuantos problemas, y vine a buscar a Ren Tao-dijo Anna acercándose con mas tranquilidad-El me dijo que podría ayudarme si lo necesitaba.  
  
-Ren no está, se fue de vacaciones a Hokkaido con Horohoro-  
  
-¡¿Quién diría que esos dos serian pareja?!-  
  
-Pues, muchas veces suceden cosas extrañas... mero destino-la joven analizo las palabras de su amigo-¿Quieres pasar? Debes estar cansada...  
  
-Gracias Hao...-dijo la rubia, mientras seguía al mayor Asakura.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
  
^^U Okie... he aquí el capitulo dos, tengo exactamente 10 minutos para huir de mi país natal, cambiarme el nick y esperar que ningún fan del YohxAnna me mate xD.  
  
Prometo enviar por botellas los siguientes capítulos, espero que algún barco los encuentre o.ô.  
  
Bien... se que este capitulo a nadie le gusto xD, así que para que pregunto, solo les digo que tuve que escribir esa tontería (si, realmente odio el YohxTamao, YohxAnna rlz!! *0*) porque forma parte fundamental de la historia, ya se enteraran, ya se enteraran ¬w-.  
  
Etto... mushas gracias a todos por sus rivius! *0* Es kawaii recibirlos, ustedes siganles y yo continuo con el fic xD. No los respondo pq el baboso del ff.net un me quiere abrir la pagina de rivius xP, pero MUCHISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!! ^0^.  
  
Si u leita.  
  
Juri-chan  
  
mashi@otakumail.com 


	3. Jugando a Amar

**Hasta el último aliento  
3. Jugando a amar.**  
  
_**Warning!:**_ _Niños, antes que me demanden debo decir que esto contiene lemon... bueno, unas cuantas gotitas de este, pero de que lo contiene lo contiene, así que si no les agradan estas cosas, no lo lean pq no pienso aceptar mensajes amenazandome... ¡La advertencia esta hecha! ahora, a leer! ^o^_  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
_-Todo a terminado Tamao...-  
  
-Pero Yoh...-_decia una pelirosada, con cierto aire de sensualidad en su voz.  
  
_-Es solo un favor que te pedí, y no quiero con esto manchar tu reputación y que mi matrimonio desaparesca... vete-  
  
-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que si me necesitas, ahi estare-fueron las ultimas palabras que menciono la mujer antés de retirarse_  
  
-Serias la última persona a quien llamaria Tamamura...-dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños con sus ojos negros completamente perdidos en el horizonte pensando en la estupidez que acababa de cometer.  
  
Realmente se sentía como el hombre mas tonto del mundo... ¡Vaya que si era malo planeando las cosas cuando estaba muy apresurado! Y es que queria tanto a esa rubia... tanto era la emoción que sentía al verla, que no podia hacer más que estupidez y media.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Vaya, que atrevimiento el de Yoh...-dijo un joven de cabellos castaños-rojizos largos, estos bien sujetos en una coleta mientras observaba dos copas a las cuales servia un poco de licor.  
  
-Muchas gracias por escucharme Hao...-dijo Anna, mientras aceptaba la copa que el hermano gemelo de su marido habia ofrecido. Ante la mirada de asombro de su cuñado, Anna se tomo la copa a fondo sin pensar en lo que podría suceder, mientras estiraba la copa esperando que el chico sirviera mas de aquella delicia.  
  
-Sabes Anna, jamás creí que el se atreviera a eso...-dijo el chico mientras servia la otra copa que la Kyôyama pedia-...después de todo, el hizo muchas cosas para poder conservarte...-  
  
-Quiza tengas razon...-dijo la rubia, perdiendole el respeto al alcohol que tenia frente a ella y tomandolo aún más rápido que el anterior-...pero ese estúpido me esta poniendo los cuernos con una prosti como esa, eso demuestra demasiada infidelidad, y eso me enoja!  
  
-Es enojo... o tristeza?-dijo Hao, bastante impactado sobre el comportamiendo que tenia la mujer sobre el alcohol.  
  
La rubia se quedo desconcertada sin saber que responder, mientras miraba la copa y jugueteaba con esta. Comenzaba a marearse, pero no le importaba mucho... de hecho, le importaba un comino lo que Yoh fuese a hacer o Hao o ella o quien fuera... se sentia muy extraña ¡Por dios! ¡Ese estúpido de Yoh! Ahora ella no sabía ni que pensar...  
  
-Desgraciado...-dijo la rubia en voz muy baja, pero a la vez tan clara que Hao pudo entender a la perfección.  
  
La rubia estiro el brazo con copa en mano, reclamando el delicioso y ahora sagrada bebida que la obligaba a olvidarse de todo  
  
-No deberias tomar tanto...-dijo Hao, ahora preocupado por la mujer.  
  
-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-dijo Anna mientras arrebataba la botella de la mano del mayor Asakura y depositaba el contenido en la copa. Completamente sonrojada y ebria.  
  
Hao se sorprendio a tal grado de mostrar una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, eran tan raras las veces en que uno pudiese encontrar a una mujer como Anna en ese estado.  
  
Se dejo guíar por los delicados encantos de la mujer, aquellos que su mente mortal no era capaz de resistir.  
  
La hermosa curvatura que formaban en conjunto sus pechos, cintura y cadera. Su hermoso cabello rubio que brillaba con la basta luz de la luna. Sus ojos negros, ahora mostrando mas sentimientos que de costumbre, tan penetrantes e impactantes.  
  
Solo fue eso, mas unas cuantas copas y la pobre mente de Hao atraida hacia la increible e inevitable sensualidad de la rubia lo que le hizo caer en la telaraña  
  
Anna se habia terminado su copa, está sería la última... estaba dispuesta a encararse con Yoh por lo que el desgraciado se habia atrevido a hacerle  
  
-¿Piensas ir a algún lado?-escucho una suave voz en su oído, mientras dos manos se aferraban a su fina cintura.  
  
-Yoh me las pagara muy caras Hao, y quiero que sea ahora mismo!-dijo Anna tratando de escapar del abrazo en el cual estaba participando. Sus intentos fueron inutiles.  
  
-Aún hay tiempo Anna, yo te ayudare a darle su merecido...-continuo diciendo Hao, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz y apagandolo con un suave beso que solto en el cuello de la mujer.  
  
La mujer, completamente ebria, había olvidado que sucedía. Lo único que podia hacer era sentir las caricias del hombre que se encontraba detras suyo. Besándola con un rumbo fijo provocando tantas sensaciones en ella.  
  
Anna solto un leve gemido cuando sintio los suaves labios de Hao besando poco mas arriba de su pecho, esa mania que ella tenia de usar vestidos sin mangas le estaba afectando... o mas bien, ayudando.  
  
Hao continuo con el ritual, mientras sentía como Anna le pertenecia cada vez mas.  
  
Continuaba besandola mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer, pareciendo que este queria arrancarle el vestido en tan solo un instante.  
  
Se sentia bien, la raja que el vestido largo que Anna usaba del lado ayudaba mas que de costumbre. Las manos de Hao acariciaron los muslos de la joven mientras mencionaba el nombre de la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a ella entre susurros, como si quisiere que nadie se robase el nombre de su amada.  
  
Anna respondió las caricias, bien se sabe que a esa mujer le gustaba tener el control sobre toda situación, y esta no sería la excepción...  
  
Las muestras de aprecio que mostraba el hombre se sentian muy bien, por el simple miedo que tenia a perderlas se limitó a pasar sus finas manos por la cabeza de Hao, haciendole un suave masaje.  
Recorrio sus manos por las espalda del chico, hasta llegar al principio de sus caderas, donde las dejo por un buen rato  
  
En tan solo un parpadeo, sin darse cuenta, Anna y Hao se encontraban frente a frente, con la respiración agitada de cada uno chocando entre ellas, como si quisieren vencer a la otra.  
  
Las manos de Hao apoyaron fuerza contra la cadera de Anna y de el, seguido de esto continuo el juego de manos un poco mas arriba, continuando en la posición que habian adaptado hacia unos instantes.  
  
Comenzo a acariciar los pechos de Anna, tratando de no lastimarla demasiado, mientras sus manos se colaban entre el vestido jugueteando con la suave piel de la rubia.  
  
Otro gémido provino de la boca de Anna.  
  
La rubia comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de Hao, mientras acariciaba el fuerte torso del hombre.  
  
Subio sus manos apoyandose en los hombros del mayor Asakura, recuperando el aliento que el antes nombrado le habia robado hacia un instante.  
  
El contacto entre bocas habia cesado mientras Anna recuperaba el aliento en los fuertes hombros del joven de largos cabellos, mientras este aprovechaba para acariciar como un masaje las caderas de la Kyôyama.  
  
_-Te amo..-_dijo Hao entre su respiación agitada.  
  
Solo basto un momento, el simple hecho de que Anna escuchara esas palabras le hizo poner la piel de gallina haciendola reaccionar.  
  
Se separo de forma agresiva de Hao, mientras se acomodaba el vestido y el cabello (el cual estaba completamente despeinado).  
  
-¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto Yoh? ¡Después de lo que me hiciste!-una gota de sudor aparecio en la frente de Hao, mientras observaba como la chica caía al suelo completamente dormida.  
Esa era la lección del día: No se juega con el alcohol ni con el hermano mayor de tu esposo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una sombra vagaba rodeado de las luces de Tokyo, completamente pensativo ante lo que sucedio hace tan solo instantes.  
  
Se habia comportado como un estúpido, más que de costumbre. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si realmente hubiese querido ayudar a su matrimonio, no debio llevar a la casa a Tamao y pedirle que se comportara "de esa manera".  
Mira que esas tonterias que alguna vez vio en las telenovelas de causar celos siempre funcionaban... ¿Porqué ahora no? ¿Porqué no ahora que realmente necesitaba ayuda en su matrimonio  
  
Hecho un suspiro y continuo caminando  
  
Ahora Anna lo odiaria, como a ninguna persona en el mundo... no sabia que podia hacer, por el momento el único remedio era el más dificil de todos: decir la verdad.  
  
Bien... ya estaba planeado, ahora solo faltaba el punto mas importante ¿Dónde estaba su mujer?  
  
Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda al sentir que una mano se posaba en su espalda, lentamente giro su cabeza, pero la cautela no ayudo demasiado, ya que recibio un puñetazo directo en su mejilla, ocasionando que cayera al suelo con un pequeño riachuelo de sangre proveniente de su boca.  
  
_-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, no tienes perdon Yoh...-_ dijo el atacante, una voz masculina imposible de confundir. Escucho varios pasos secos anunciando que el atacante se retiraba, al voltear del suelo Yoh lo confirmo.  
  
Hao Asakura ya no estaba ahi.  
  
  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
**Notas de Juri-chan:**  
Okie... este fue el capitulo 3 de Hasta el último aliento... es para que me terminen de odiar como se debe! xD.  
Bueno, les agradeceria que no fueran tan duros conmigo (a la hora de los reviews, ustedes saben ^^U) es mi primer intento de lemon, aunque realmente solo fueron muchisimas caricias (yo les dije, solo era un poquitin de lemon) pero bueno, solo les pido sean un poco compasivos conmigo (pero sigan dejando reviews! ^o^).  
  
**Reviews!! ^0^:**  
  
**HiYoNo:** Creeme, no eres la única que cree todo eso ^^U (aunque lo de Tamao solo te lo creo en este fic, realmente la doña me cae bien xD). Espero que no me mates, pero creo que Hannibal Leckter aparesca en el fic y se coma a Tamao ^^U (ni siquiera conosco al tipo, soe la ignorancia en persona @.x)  
  
**karina-dono:** Bueno, de por si sabemos que a veces Yoh actua de forma tonta... ¡Pero esta vez rego el vaso entero! x_X Se que en este cap nu se explica bien el porque actuo así, pero ya lo relataremos después. Por cierto ¡Te aseguro que el fic terminara en algo bueno! ^^.  
  
**Sakura Himura:** Bien, supongo que te gusta el HaoxAnna o.o ¡Supongo que este capitulo sera el que mas te guste! ^0^ Aunque, realmente watashi nu quiere que Yoh sufra, ya lo esta haciendo por su estupidez xD y Tamao... ¿Qué se traen contra ella? ¡Le gusta el rosa! ¡No debe morir! (...)  
  
**Izumi Orimoto:** Oye! Yo tambien odio el HorohoroxRen (y es que Horo es tan wapo *¬*) pero aún así, nu me puedo resistir al Yaôi, realmente lo adoro! ^o^. Me alegra que te guste el fic, yo tambien note lo de las letritas, espero poder solucionarlo ^^u.  
  
**yahq-tao:** Si! Gracias a tantas personas me reanime a seguir escribiendo ¡Te lo agradesco de todo corazon! ^0^. Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, quiza me tarde, pero espero sea de tu agrado! ^^  
  
**Eleone:** Tu! acosadora-amenaza-autores-de-fics! ¬¬x (como que me recordaste a alguien ^^U B...) Como sea, tu fuiste la primera en leer parte del fic ¡Ya me regañaras por el Msn! xD Bueno, espero que te guste la parte que no te pude mandar ^^U.  
  
**n!ky_ch@n:** Waaaa! (se pone su armadura, la cual esta siendo de gran ayuda para la escritura de este fic) Nu me mates! nu me mates!! T.T el simple hecho de imaginar lo que me haras cuando leas esto... ¡De regreso a la isla desierta! ToT Nu te preocupes, el fic terminara bien... ¡Lo prometo! xDD Descarga tu ira con los reviews y no conmigo xDD, ya veras que los proximos caps te gustaran! ^^UU  
  
Si! gracias a ellos y a los que leen el fic sin dejar reviews! ^o^  
  
Si u leita!  
  
Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com  



	4. Simplemente amor

**Hasta el último aliento**

**4. Simplemente amor.**

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero el amanecer le hizo advertir que había sido bastante. Su única compañía, tres latas de té helado vacías a su lado y una más aún con el líquido, presionándola contra su cara, tratando de cumplir la función de sus tres predecesoras, desinflamando el bien merecido golpe que había recibido hacia tan sólo un par de horas.

Sí, realmente lo merecía. Eso y más. La voz que le había dado el tan certero golpe le hizo advertir perfectamente donde se encontraba Anna, así que no hizo más que deambular por las calles de la gran ciudad hasta llegar frente a los lujosos apartamentos donde vivía su hermano; esperando en la acera, embriagado de dolor y rabia de pensar lo que su esposa y el mayor de los Asakura pudieran haber hecho. Y todo era por su culpa.

Un golpe en su cabeza provocado por un par de llaves lo hizo despertar de su transe, obligándolo a volver la cara hacia arriba, enfrentándose cara a cara con su hermano.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí? – le pregunto frívolo, perfectamente limpio y perfumado, dispuesto a dirigirse a su trabajo.

- Me encantaría saberlo… - respondió, sin sonreír o mostrar cualquier clase de sentimiento. Hao se limitó a arquear la ceja extrañado.

- Creo que está de sobra decir la fregadera que le haz hecho a Anna - el silencio de su hermano le otorgó de sobra la respuesta que quería escuchar – Esas son las llaves de mi departamento, ya sabrás tu que tanto quieres solucionarlo.

Y dicho esto, se retiro a paso lento, dejando a Yoh con las llaves en la mano y una gran incógnita que recorría su cabeza.

- Y por cierto – dijo el hombre de cabellos largos, respondiendo la incógnita de su hermano – Esto es por Anna. Espero que entiendas que eres el único que podría hacerla sentir como la mujer que es.

Fue entonces cuando el balde de hielo que el mayor Asakura había lanzado tan directamente a Yoh lo hizo levantarse de inmediato, observando únicamente la figura de su hermano subiéndose a su auto y abandonándolo con sólo dos cosas: las llaves en la mano y con la duda de su vida sobre lo que le diría a Anna al encontrarla arriba.

oo

El cuerpo desnudo de Anna se sentía reconfortado con el agua caliente que acariciaba con gentileza su suave piel, pero el punzante dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca era apenas aliviado con la pastilla y el jugo que Hao le había dejado antes de retirarse, al lado de una bata de baño y una pequeña nota: "Con esto y un baño te sentirás mejor". No pudo más que obedecer a la recomendación del mayor Asakura.

No recordaba la ocasión en que había bebido de esa manera con anterioridad, en realidad nunca había existido esa ocasión, motivo principal por el que se presentó la de la noche anterior, la cual jamás volvería a repetirse, eso era un hecho. La influencia del alcohol en su cuerpo había funcionado como cualquier mortal, excepto por el mínimo detalle de recordar perfectamente lo ocurrido entre Hao y ella. Nada, en realidad, agradeció.

Los sentimientos de Hao hacía ella eran claros para todos, pero parecía que la noche anterior había sido la lección que ambos necesitaban. Para el hombre, comprender que por Anna no había más que deseo y pasión, además de un deseo de competición que siempre existe entre hermanos. Pero para Anna había significado algo más, realmente lo había significado todo. Era a Yoh al que quería. Era al joven de la sonrisa calida al que amaba, y por quien estaba dispuesta a dar todo, inclusive el sacrificio de su orgullo para solucionar el problema que acarreaban desde hace, relativamente, poco tiempo atrás.

El golpeteo en la puerta la hizo reaccionar de pronto, dándose cuenta que realmente llevaba ahí suficiente tiempo para que las yemas de sus dedos asemejaran ciruelas. Se levanto deprisa, tratando de alcanzar la bata del otro lado de la tina, con cuidado de no resbalar mientras le pedía a Hao que le permitiera algunos segundos; pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresalto de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que había olvidado el único y vital detalle que hacia la diferencia en un departamento ajeno: poner el seguro de la puerta mientras alguien se baña.

La sorpresa aumentó cuando la figura de Yoh se posó en el marco de la puerta, provocando el sonrojar de ambos adultos y los ojos de ambos abiertos de par en par. El azote de la puerta del baño y el ruido del agua salpicando al momento de caer Anna a la tina de nuevo fue lo único que se escucho en ese momento.

No duraron mucho tiempo así, sintiendo como sus caras pasaban por todas las gamas del color rojo habidas y por haber, uno recargado en la puerta y la otra recostada en la tina, pensando y sólo eso. El silencio apenas era quebrantado por la música lejana de algún departamento vecino, pero de ahí no pasaba. Ahí estaban, dos adultos, casados, completamente apenados ante algo que para cualquiera podría ser normal.

- Es el colmo…- se limitó a decir Yoh, aún detrás de la puerta, con una de sus características sonrisas adornando el comentario - … somos marido y mujer, y nos limitamos a actuar así.

Fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta y entró, con la serenidad con la que todos los identificaban, perplejo ante el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa, que si bien el agua disolvía la hermosa curvatura de la rubia por debajo de ella, la sensación al observar el esplendor de su piel blanca era apenas comparable con cualquier otra. No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al saber que tenía ante el a la mujer más hermosa y peligrosa al mismo tiempo, sonrojada ante la actitud y la mirada de su marido.

- Define marido y mujer… -dijo, como respuesta al primer comentario, sonrojada y colocándose la bata totalmente empapada sobre su cuerpo. Aún recostada.

- No creo que exista una definición para eso – respondió, volteándose y dejando de mirar a su mujer, notando la obvia incomodidad que esta sentía – Prefiero simplemente vivirlo

- Aja, se nota – respondió con ironía

- Anna, escucha, lo de Tamao f…-

- No – interrumpió, provocando que su marido la volteara a ver sorprendido. Está vez sin que ella se sintiera incomoda – Esta vez hablo yo.

El intercambio de miradas que se produjo en ese momento dijo mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber mencionado. Los dos lo sentían, los dos lo creían. Ese no era el momento para hablar, ya lo habían hecho, ya sus miradas se habían encargado de ello. En ese momento no pensaban en más que en la persona que estaba frente a ellos, cara a cara, enfrentando sus problemas como la pareja que eran.

Anna se vio interrumpida al momento de hablar cuando su marido se acercó a ella, sentándose en la tina, jugueteando un poco con el agua antes de atreverse a zambullirse de cuerpo entero sobre su esposa, empapándose completamente de la esencia de la hermosa rubia.

- Yoh, qué…-

Yoh se limitó a un Shhh, mientras se recostaba y acurrucaba entre los pequeños y bien formados senos de su esposa, mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir su corazón palpitar. Al principio era rápido, agitado, pero conforme pasó el tiempo la tranquilidad de cada uno se contagió al otro. Sólo eran ella y él, con sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, tan tranquilos que sentían que en ese momento que el mundo era suyo.

Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando un beso profundo y lleno de cariño se plantó en los labios de Anna, correspondiéndole de igual forma, sintiendo como el alma de uno se unía al del otro sin más necesidad que el jugueteo entre sus labios. Ni más, ni menos. Ese era el momento perfecto. Eso era lo que necesitaban.

- Se va a llamar Hana – fue lo único que dijo Yoh cuando se apartó de los suaves labios de su esposa para regresar a acurrucarse en su pecho.

- ¿Qué? –

- Nuestro hijo, se va a llamar Hana –

Anna se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, comprendiendo perfectamente. Todo estaba solucionado. Realmente su matrimonio jamás terminaría en una separación, prevalecería incluso después del último aliento de ambos.

* * *

_**Notas de Juri. **_

_4 años para escribir esto, están en toda el derecho de asesinarme, revivirme y volverlo hacer por simple placer. Como sea, ya he terminado este fic (ALELUYA!)._

_Quise terminar este porque, a pesar de todo el tiempo que está por aquí perdido, siempre tuve la idea clara de cómo iba a terminar, pero no sabía como acabarlo, pulirlo, sin mencionar tanta pereza a veces de hacerlo, lol._

_En fin, espero les guste. De verdad, lamento la espera como no tienen idea, pero ya saben lo que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca (aunque ahora si me la volé S)._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews (aunque tengan todos los años del mundo por acá). Espero hayan disfrutado de esto._

_Juri_


End file.
